The present invention is concerned with a water distributor adapted for use in a siphon closet of the type provided with an open flush rim to which the distributor can be coupled.
Certain types of water distributors for siphon closets having an open flush rim are well known. For example, the water distributor plate has been pre-cast and then put into the final mold before the main piece of bowl is cast. Alternatively, the separate cast piece has been mounted by bonding in certain forms. In general, in these known devices, the water distributor is mounted between the apron, the part of the flush rim protruding toward the center of the bowl, and the upper bowl wall of a siphon closet. In that position, the distributor with appropriate openings directs the flush water directly into the center of the bowl and along the adjacent bowl walls. Additional quantities of water travel to the front region of the bowl beyond the water distributor and stream from that direction into the bowl to provide the desired flush capacity.
A siphon closet of the type presently under consideration includes a flush plate which directs two principal flush water streams, equally strong, at the left and at the right side respectively mainly along the upper bowl rim into the front region of the bowl where they meet, and from that point they stream into the flush funnel. Partial quantities of these two principal flush water streams flush the lateral bowl walls. A tooth system, forming passage apertures together with the bowl walls, is placed below the flushing plate for flushing the rear bowl wall with an adjoining flush water flow.
A disadvantage of these designs is the comparatively expensive cost of production. The flush plates have to be separately manufactured and be bonded to the siphon closet or, alternatively, inserted into a pre-casting.
Another type of siphon closet with an open flush rim includes a flush bar instead of a flush plate. The flush process is the same as that utilized with the flush plate design. The flush bar is mounted between the flush water inlet and the apron of the flush rim. The bar is provided with a central passage aperture for flushing the rear bowl wall by passage therethrough of water from the adjoining flush water flow. This water clashes against the apron of the flush rim and from there it streams across the rear bowl wall. This design is also comparatively expensive to produce since the flush bars have to be manufactured separately and be put into the pre-casting as well.
Another type of well known siphon closet is one which has a partially or completely closed flush rim and the flush water is directed into the bowl in the same manner as the previously discussed designs. During the flush process, the flush rim is essentially filled with water. The flush rim is provided with passage apertures which are partially slot-shaped for passage of the water therethrough to be used in flushing the bowl walls. Constructions of this kind are also comparatively expensive to produce. The flush rim is manufactured in a hollow casting and the numerous passage apertures are then pierced and cut before the flush rim is bonded to the remainder of the siphon closet.
The known siphon closets which utilize a closed flush rim have the above disadvantages. However, it is possible to arrange the passage apertures in the flush rim in a manner which permits the flush water to come out vertically. Normally, however, most of the passage apertures are arranged at an angle to the vertical. The flush water passing through these apertures gets a rotating movement which increases the flush capacity. It is an advantage to arrange some of the passage apertures vertically in order to direct some streams of water into the middle of flush funnel.
It is also known to separately manufacture a water distributor in the form of a hollow body which is thereafter built into an open flush rim of a siphon closet.
In German Design Pat. No. 1,758,592 an inlet water distributor is arranged behind a projection in a siphon closet and protrudes a downward and inward into the middle of the bowl from the upper bowl rim. The distributor has a tube, open at both ends and provided with a lateral inlet aperture and with a connection piece surrounding this aperture and protruding outward. The distributor is screwed to a ring nut in which the end of the inlet conduit is located.
German Design Pat. No. 1,976,694 shows a comparable design.
Another type of hollow flush water distributor for a siphon closet which is well known is one in which the distributor is in the area of the water inlet mouth between the closet rim and the interior water rim. The distributor is manufactured as an independent structural member and is housed in a sleeve, lying in the preferably standardized water inlet connection piece, or by the water inlet connection piece itself serving as the sleeve, whereby the connection between the flush water distributor and the sleeve or the flush water distributor respectively and the water inlet connection piece is designed as a fixed connection. This arrangement is shown in German Design Pat. No. 1,976,997.
German Pat. No. 1,658,261 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,249 show flush water distributors which are comparable to the above designs. The distributors, described and shown therein, are in the shape of curved hollow bodies and are also provided with a connection piece for a direct connection with the flush water inlet.
Finally, another known type of flush water distributor for a siphon closet is one which is made of a plastic pipe bent in the form of a horseshoe, the pipe has only a recess in its central part for the access of the flush water in accordance with Patent No. CH-PS 425,668. The flush water distributor is built in by bending the plastic pipe and pressing it into the opened flush rim while it is still hot. After cooling, it rests tightly against the wall of the flush rim.
All of the above discussed designs with separately manufactured and later built in flush water distributors in the shape of hollow bodies have the disadvantage that they are also comparably expensive to produce. The hollow bodies are rather expensive constructions, they require an extensive amount of time to fit, and they partially require special mounting elements.
German Registered Design No. 7,437,535 deal with wash down or siphoning closets with guides for two main flush water flows which are provided following the flush water inlet. This type of siphon closet is cheaper to produce. The guide for one main flush water flow at one side of the closet goes into an open flush rim in a well known manner while the guide for the other main flush water flow ends in the rear region of the closet bowl.
This design, well tried in principle, is comparably cheap to produce. The flush water distributor does not have to be inserted into the pre-casting, does not have to be bonded, and does not have to later be built in as a separately manufactured body. This type of closet has practically the same flush capacity as the above discussed more expensive designs. The one main flush water flow, coming into the flush rim at one side of the closet, flushes practically the entire bowl walls -- except for the rear region -- before it runs into the flush funnel. Here it causes a rotational movement. An optimal flush capacity is reached together with the second main flush water flow streaming practically directly into the rear region of the bowl and falling on the flush water level by means of a pressure, the effect of which reaches down the outlet. A central passage aperture is provided for a side -- flushing water flow in a flushing bar arranged between the flush water inlet and the apron of the flush rim for flushing the rear bowl wall. It bounces against the apron and from there it streams across the rear bowl wall. These designs have the disadvantage that the flush capacity is not always optimal because of differences in the fininshing tolerance of the guides for the two main flush water flows, which are arranged after the water inlet.
It is apparent that there is a need to remove the disadvantages of the above discussed known designs and to produce a water distributor for use in a siphon closet where the flush water distributor is manufactured separately and later built into the flush water rim in a manner which guarantees a safe mode of operation while maintaining inexpensive manufacturing and installation costs.